The present invention relates to a fluorocarbon polymer composite which comprises a fluorocarbon polymer and a filler in a form of powder, granules, beads, fiber, fabric sheet or a like.
It has been known that fluorocarbon polymers such as tetrafluoroethylene polymer have excellent heat resistance, chemical resistance and electrical and mechanical characteristics.
It has been also known to blend suitable filler such as glass fiber, carbon fiber, metal oxide, etc. to the fluorocarbon polymer in order to improve creep resistance, abrasion resistance and various other characteristics. Certain effects of the blend have been found.
However, the fluorocarbon polymers themselves have characteristics of non-tackiness to be poor for bonding on the filler whereby the satisfactory filler effect has not been expected.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, it has been proposed to improve dispersibility of a filler in a fluorocarbon polymer, for example, by a method of blending the filler which have substantially same particle diameter and shape with those of the fluorocarbon polymer. In accordance with these conventional methods, the filler effects such as reinforcing property etc. are inferior to give low efficiency.
In the conventional methods, the minimum length required for the filler effect or the aspect ratio of the filler (ratio length to diameter of fiber) has not been considered.